Integrated circuit (IC) reference current sources are often realized using either an external resistor, or an on chip resistor. However, process tolerance limits of these resistors (i.e., the amount of variation from the nominal value of the resistors) negatively impact the stability of the reference current source. Operating temperature variations can further negatively impact the stability of reference current sources that are realized using an external or on chip resistor.